Full House
by TheForesakenTwist
Summary: Another Fan/Yo story. Fanboy spends the day babysitting his and his best friend's children.


**_Full House_**

"DADDDYYYYY!" Fanboy was startled from his work as he heard the squeaking voice of his little one, screaming her lungs out. He was just about to get up when he saw her little figure emerging from the kids´ room and running towards him, clutching her fluffy pink blanket tightly in her fist.

"D-d-daaaadyyy!" Fandrea repeated, stopping in front of him and raising her little hands for him to pick her up. Fanboy looked down at his daughter. _Fandrea was 2 years old and already a spitting image of himself, which caused quite big difficulties for Fanboy to deny her anything; because every time she looked at him with those beautiful shining emerald eyes, he would find himself drowning in them and, step by step, all the boundaries he was determined to go with through, would start melting down, one by one. _This time was no exception.

He reached out his hands and gently picked her up, placing her on his lap. "Hey…" he said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "Hey…what happened?" he repeated, gently removing the hands she had pressed on her eyes.

"T-th-thewe w-was a s-snake," Fandrea replied, her eyes still sparkling from unceasing tears that were traveling all the way down her face, drenching the baby blanket that has been her inseparable companion ever since she was a baby.

Fanboy sighed, relieved. He was afraid that she hurt herself somewhere, but it was obvious now that it was just another product of child´s imagination. However, he knew that, in his daughter´s eyes, that snake was more than Charlie and he would have to calm her down the best he could.

"Where was the snake, sweetie?" he asked, playing with her little fingers. Fandrea shifted a bit, snuggling in her daddy´s lap.

"I-it w-was….in…in the st-stowy. A-and…th-the s-snake w-was a witch astually and…and it t-tuwned into a pwetty l-lady and…and the Pwince h-had a fight with the Pwincess, s-so he tuwned to the witch and…and the Pwincess w-was left a-alone and...And the Pwince and the Witch h-had…a b-bwaby!" the little one finished, her little body shaking with sobs.

Fanboy had to bite his tongue not to burst into laugh._ She was adorable. Ever since he became a father, he'd been amazed with kids´ ability to simplify the world around them. There wasn't grey for them – either it was black or white. They divided people in good or bad: good ones were called Prince and Princes; and the bad one was called Witch. As simple as that_. However, he knew he couldn't let himself laugh at this, because, in his daughter's world, Price-being-with-Witch disarranged the balance of the world as easily as night-turning-to-day and day-turning-to-night would do in the real world.

"So…the Prince finished with the Witch, huh?" he asked gently, swallowing down the giggle. Fandrea nodded sadly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "But, Princes always finish with Princesses, honey," he said, trying to calm her down. He could feel her little heart beating rapidly.

"In t-this o-one they d-don't," she replied, her voice intervallic because of sobbing.

"Oookay…then can you tell Daddy where you heard that one? "

"C-Chawlie told me!" the girl replied, bursting into tears again.

Fanboy sighed. _He should have known_.

"Charlie?" he called out, wiping away the tears from Fandrea´s cheeks.

"Yes, Uncle Fanboy?" replied a small boy, appearing on the doorway. He was looking straight at Fanboy´s eyes, angelic smile spreading across his face. _If you saw him like that, what with his straight chocolate hair what with charming dimples__you would think he was an angel. But Fanboy knew better. Of course, he wasn't evil or anything, but…just a little too lively and snarky for Fanboy´s liking._ _"Of course, Yo was finding that adorable, but…Yo wasn't stuck with 4 children to baby-sit house right now,_" Fanboy thought sarcastically.

"Did you tell Fandrea a certain story?" Fanboy asked, feeling the little one calming down a bit in his arms.

"Yes I did," replied Charlie, nodding proudly.

"And can I know why?" Fanboy continued.

"Because she asked me to," he said simply.

"She _asked _you to tell her the story about snakes being witches and turning into pretty ladies to fool the Prince and separate him from his Princess?" Fanboy asked incredulously.

"No. She asked me to tell her a bedtime story with Prince and Princess in it. The rest of it was all my idea," the boy finished, grinning proudly.

Fandrea started sobbing again.

"Hey…it´s okay, sweetie, don't cry," Fanboy tried, kissing her head. He looked at Charlie, who was standing there with the blank expression on his face. "And you couldn't go with the classic story about the Prince and the Princess living happily ever after?" he sighed, knowing that the boy was probably thinking about how strange girls were.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders. "That would have been too…_boring_," he said simply.

Fanboy sighed again. _He had a girl crying frantically in his arms, and a boy who obviously had a hard time understanding why would anyone got so upset over a simple fairytale._

"Just…just go play with Connor," he mumbled finally, lifting his daughter up so he could position her better. "Hey…Daddy will tell you another story, okay?" he said, trying to stop her crying. He turned around, only to find Charlie still standing there. "Why didn't you leave to Connor?" he asked, confused.

"I can´t."

"Uhm…why not?" Fanboy asked again, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Because you told me not to."

Fanboy looked at him, more confused than ever.

"Before, when Connor and I were ransacking the house, you separated us and told him to go to his room and me to stay in Fandrea´s room and to not cross the door line. So, _technically_, I can't go to Connor because I can't cross this doorway," Charlie finished smartly, all in one breathe.

Fanboy was left speechless. "Okay, breathe, just breathe," he told himself. The boy´s intelligence has always amazed him. _He was like a perfect combination of his parents: from his mother he inherited that unusual, sometimes quite scary, calmness and the snarky he got from his dad_. Fanboy chuckled. If _he _was having a hard time de-Charlie-ing with this kid, he could only imagine how Chum Chum was doing in de-Charlie-ing with his own son; especially when he wore that Nancy´s _know-it-all _attitude. 

"Okay, you won," Fanboy said. "You can cross that line and you can go to Connor." he added, still trying to calm down Fandrea. He saw the grin crossing the boy´s face and he had to admit to himself that the boy was good in getting what he wanted.

He turned to comfort his daughter; when he felt someone´s arms hugging him.

"Thanks, Uncle Fanboy," Charlie said, kissing him on the cheek. "I know I´m not an easy kid to deal with, but…that makes me even more loveable, says my dad," he finished, kissed Fandrea´s cheek too and, before Fanboy could reply anything, disappeared behind the living room´s door.

Fanboy smiled. The kid was really bright. And quite charming, he had to give it to him. _But, right now Fanboy had more important things to do. A certain princess was waiting for his story_.

"Oookay," he said, lifting the girl and himself up. "Let´s read that story. "

He placed Fandrea on his hip, picked up the blanket; and headed towards her room. They have just reached the door when he heard the floor cracking and soon enough saw two little heads peeking from the boy's room.

"Daddy?" asked brown-headed boy carefully.

"Yes, Connor?"

"Can we watch _"Brother Bear" _again? "

Fanboy turned around and found himself faced with two most angelic faces imaginable – the two boys smiling innocently at him. He smiled. _They were adorable._

"Okay, you can," he said. "But you can watch for only first 30 minutes… and then go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Connor and Charlie replied together; then closed the door behind them.

_Half an hour later…_

"And then the Prince discovered Witch's real face and he left her; going back to ask the Princess his forgiveness. The Princess forgave him and they returned back to his castle. And the whole Kingdom was happy again," he finished, gently caressing the girl´s hair. "Okay, so…was that good enough?" he asked, trying to stop the yawn.

He was very tired and barely keeping his eyes opened; especially since Fandrea has been caressing his cheek with her right hand, while her left one was in her mouth, sucking the thumb. _He loved tiny moments like these, when he would just cuddle with his kids, enjoying their company and forgetting on all the troubles in the world. They had that ritual on Sundays´ morning, when all of them would just lay in his and Yo´s bed, have breakfast in bed and talk about everything and nothing._ _Those were his favorite parts of the week._

Fandrea caressed his chin slightly, her eyes closing slowly. She was drifting to sleep.

"Daddy?" she said quietly, struggling with her body to stay awake.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked, placing little smooch on her hand.

"Was thewe happily evew aftew? "

Fanboy smiled. She really was adorable. He leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Yes, Fandrea, there was a Happily ever after. Now go to sleep, okay?"

The girl nodded and Fanboy wished her goodnight, kissing her once again. He turned on the dolphins´ lamp that gave blurred light, but enough to keep the room illuminated enough to give it soothing atmosphere.

"Daddy?" Fandrea called again.

"Yes?" Fanboy asked, leaning his head backwards on a cold wall. _He really was tired. And he had to check on the boys once again and feed Gabriel._ "Please don't let her ask for another story," he prayed silently, looking up.

"I wuv you," the girl said quietly; then fell asleep.

Fanboy smiled, touched and relieved at the same time.

"I love you too," he replied; glancing one last look at the sleeping angel in the bed.

_2 hours later…._

Door handle clicking could be heard and the door opened slowly. A hooded figure entered the house, closed the door and placed the keys on the nearby locker. She took off the coat; her raven hair cascading her shoulders; and quietly made her way towards the living room. She had to force herself to stifle a giggle at the sight in front of her.

The living room was in mess. Toys were scattered across the room, baby clothes was hanging from the furniture, and she was pretty sure she saw one pacifier lying under the armchair. Fanboy was sitting on the couch, his legs spread, and his arms relaxed; fast asleep. Baby gauze was over his shoulder. His head was thrown backwards, mouth half-opened and he was drooling a little from the corner of his mouth.

Yo smiled, looking at him adoringly. She took off her shoes, crossed the room and leaned over him, placing her fists on both sides of his hips and supporting herself on them. Then she leaned in, until her face was only inches from his…and kissed him gently, like tasting him for the first time. His lips were warm under hers, as she kissed his slowly, gently nibbling on his lower lip. She smiled as she felt his forehead frowning, and she knew he was waking up. She kissed him once more; then backed away a little, knowing his habit of startling abruptly from his sleep.

Fanboy opened his eyes, confusingly looking around himself.

"Hey, Sleepy," Yo said, raising her hand and gently caressing his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him once again.

"H-hey," Fanboy replied sleepily, returning the kiss. "W-when did you come home?" he asked, not having the slightest idea what time it was.

"Few minutes ago," she replied, placing herself in his lap. "You were drooling," she said, teasing.

"I wasn't _drooling_," Fanboy said back defensively, still struggling with keeping his eyes opened.

"Sure you weren´t," she said, pulling out their son´s baby gauze of his shoulder. "That´s why you have drooled right..._here_," she giggled, gently wiping away the corner of his mouth.

Fanboy felt himself blushing.

"How is Claire?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. _She and Charlie had a fight; and Claire asked Yo if she could come over. Yo of course accepted, and _**_that _**_was how he got stuck all alone with a baby, a toddler, and two little devils._

"Fine, she was a mess at first; but then Charlie returned with a serenade and they made up," Yo replied, grinning at the memory.

"So, nothing serious, right?" Fanboy asked._ He loved Charlie, but he couldn't stand seeing his little sister suffering._

"Nothing serious," Yo replied. "So…." she said, looking around the room. "…seems you´ve been pretty busy too. "

"Oh, don't even ask," Fanboy sighed, leaning his head backwards.

"That bad, huh?" Yo asked, nibbling on his neck.

"Charlie and Connor ransacked the house; Nicole was having cramps, Fandrea freaked out over a story, which lead me having to invent another one that _had _Happily-evew-aftew…"

"Wow, seems like productive day," Yo giggled, kissing him forcefully and then backing away.

"And Charlie….well, Charlie…." Fanboy paused, struggling to find the words.

_"Snarky_?" Yo offered to help.

Fanboy nodded. _"AND _calmness," he added.

"See, and _what _have I been telling you? "Yo started. "That it was freaking impossible to be _that _calm! But noooo, you didn't want to believe me – saying I was jealous and all," she finished, teasing him. "And now Nancy´s son is the same as his mother. And _you _had to_ baby-sit _him. Call it karma," she smiled victoriously.

"Awww, you´re so smart," Fanboy said sarcastically; then pulled her down on him; his lips finding hers, his arms wrapping around her back, his tongue begging for entrance. But their little make-out session was interrupted by the sound of baby-crying coming from the baby phone.

"Oh, no," Fanboy sighed as Yo backed away from him. He reached up and kissed her once more, getting up; but Yo pushed him back down.

"I´ll do it," she said gently, taking the gauze from his shoulder. "You lie down and get some sleep," she added, leaning down and kissing him once again; then got up.

"Thanks, babe," Fanboy said sincerely, leaning backwards again. "Oh and, Yo?" he called, looking up at her.

"Yes?" she replied, stopping in the doorway.

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you too," she replied, wide grin crossing her face.


End file.
